Company 0203
by KaiserRitterdom
Summary: 404 Squad was captured in an assassination attempt. Normally, assassins would be interrogated and shot, but due to circumstances (and being I.O.P. Dolls) they were given an unfair trial and now split up and sent to the front lines as compensation. UMP 45 was sent to a strange company under a strange captain. Can she survive and see her sisters and comrades again?
1. Record I: Separation

"...Record on..."

"This is Staff Sergeant Andrew Willis, serving as emergency secretary for the Board of the Judiciary Council of Griffin and Kreuger."

Secretary Willis' voice echoed reverberated in the small concrete room serving as a Trial Room.

The emergency Secretary spoke into the recorder "The trial for Tactical Doll number one-zero-three will now start."

The square room contained a long wooden table accompanied by six chairs accordingly seated by six people, a single chair in the middle of the room and four guards situated in all four corners. In the center chair sat one Tactical Doll, awaiting her demise.

The leftmost Judge spoke first- "Tactical Doll one-zero-three. UMP-45" he paused, "You and three other Tactical Dolls were caught inside of the headquarters of the 2nd Battalion of the 3rd Assault Division trying to assassinate Lieutenant Colonel Oleh Raymond and Major Karl Festung around oh-one-hundred twenty-seven hours." he eyed at the submachine gun "Is this not true?"

UMP-45 did not answer

The first Judge sternly asked again.

"... Yes, Squad four-zero-four attempted to assassinate high value targets" Forty-five responded.

Now the second Judge, who spoke in a rather thick accent piped up, "Tactical Doll one-oh-one - UMP-9- told us that your all under mercenary contract." he took out a pipe from under his coat "Now who would that be, SF or some other PMC group that hates us?"

Forty-five remained silent, only answering yes or no at questions that were worthy of an answer for the next thirty minutes.

The last of the Judiciary Council Member - the rightmost one - finalized the submachine gun's trial

"Since we're in a pinch here, wasting time and all, the Judiciary Council have decided to enact MTS 20341-54."

He then pulled out pieces of paper and a stamp from his briefcase and proceeded to stamp them one by one.

"Tactical Doll number one-zero-three, UMP Forty-five, due to lack of manpower and combat efficiency in this sector you shall be sentenced to combat work in Independent Combat Company 0203."

Secretary Willis perked up after hearing the company

"Due to circumstances of this "Squad 404" being a mercenary group, you will be closely monitored and supervised personally by the Company Commander. This trial is now adjourned."

"Wait" the sentenced doll spoke up "Where are my squad members, my sister?"

"Tactical Doll numbers; one-oh-one, one-twenty-two and sixty-five are all sentenced the same as you, but they're in support duty other than you." Stated Willis

The Judge with the pipe spoke up "Normally, we'd disassemble mercenary dolls like you but best be glad we're desperate for firepower in this sector." he chuckled

"Your sentence is effective as of right now. Guards, escort her to the helipad."

* * *

**Somewhere along the borderlands **

"Forty-seven, uugh... haaa" A tired T-doll was crawling her way to cover as rounds flew over her head "Their... ugh... nest is right in front of me... third window from the right."

"Alright! Forty, get to cover quick me and Sten will handle this." The Kalashnikov shouted "Sten I'll cover you, get close and blast them to kingdom come!"

The British submachine gun nodded and immediately ran from cover to cover as AK-47 sprayed the building in 7.62 mm rounds. Right in front of the nest's blind spot, Sten brought out her grenades and hurled them inside the window immediately running back to the extraction zone. Kalashnikov gave a smile as she loaded another mag in.

"Great job comrade. Let's go, the birds are here!" she shouted as the whirring of helicopter blades grows louder

Czechoslovak machine pistol, vz. 61 or Škorpion, rushed over to the damaged submachine gun

"See what you got yourself into? Sheesh MP 40, trying to impress the Commander..." the German submachine gun's face gushed in red while Škorpion chuckled as she dragged her to the extraction point.

By the side doors of the extraction vehicle - an old UH-1 Huey - M60 and her dummy sprayed rounds all over the edge of the town as a horde of Dinergates poured from inside the town.

"Get in you slow pieces of scrap metal we don't have all day!" the American machine gun screamed.

The Huey immediately lifted off as the last of the dolls climbed aboard.

"Uuuuugh, remind me _why _are we riding this hunk of junk?" Questioned Škorpion

"One, we have logistics problems and two, we're _the most under equipped independent company in this entire sector now shut it!_" nagged an angry MP 40

"Woah, woah there easy comrade. Mind your body right now" Kalashnikov calmed her down. Among the rest of the echelon, the German submachine gun bit the dust _hard_ with most of her joints broken after the SF MG nest ambushed them.

Minutes passed by in the Huey, everyone being quiet. Sten was looking after MP 40, Kalashnikov and M60 were watching the ground below to watch for any ambushes that might befall on the chopper and Škorpion fell asleep on her seat

Silence was broken after the pilot said that they were gonna land as the Company Headquarters came into view

The echelon except for Kalashnikov immediately went to the repair facilities as soon as the Huey landed.

"Wow, that's strange they're usually not in a hurry for repairs." remarked one person

"Ah comrade Commander!" a shocked AK jumped "I didn't expect you waiting for us." she said, in a most excited manner.

The Company Commander gave a hearty laugh "Go get some repairs, Top brass said they're sending us a new doll."

AK-47 gave a salute, then immediately tried to catch up to her echelon.

* * *

"Over this mountain is the operational headquarters for Independent Company 0203, back at Hill 92 we call 'em the "Mad Company""

a cuffed UMP 45 gave a confused look at Staff Sergeant Willis' remark

"Trust me, you'll know why they're called that in your first OP." the Staff Sergeant smiled.

The Black Hawk's doors opened and UMP-45 backed by two armed guards and Staff Sergeant Willis got out of the chopper, greeted by a lone man in a non-standard dress.

"Welcome back to Black Coffee mountain _Staff Sergeant_ Willis." the lone man neared the Black Hawk "O ho ho ho, oh my dear Grenadier Andrew Samuel Willis is all grown up now!" he said as if Willis was his son

"How long has it been, two? three years? anyway, what brings you to our cozy cabin?" the lone man asked

Willis sighed, dismissing the embarrassing remark "We're here to deliver your Tactical Doll, Captain."

"Ah, I didn't expect Top to send me stuff as soon as possible!"

UMP 45 was brought forward to the Captain, the submachine gun observed her new "Contractor" from head to toe, he was wearing different clothes from the rest of the soldiers. Instead of some fancy camouflage dress and trousers, this Captain was wearing what looks like to be a very old-school military dress. His dress was of a dark grey color with blue-green tint on it, different from the pixelated digital camouflage Staff Sergeant Willis and her two armed guards were wearing.

The two officers had already ended their conversation, the guards took off her cuffed and and handed her a briefcase with her gun inside it. Before leaving, Willis whispered into her ear "As a person who has experience serving in this Company, I advise you to not drink beer he hands out."

The Black Hawk lifted off and left, leaving the submachine gun and the Captain alone.

_I advise you to not drink beer he hands out._

"That was weird." she remarked

"What was weird?" asked the Captain who was looking right at her

_'He's looking at me with such cold intent I've never seen before' _Thought 45, her mind was going crazy saying that this man in front of her was a huge red flag

"Welcome to Company Zero-two-oh-three. _**Merc**_." he smirked.

_Shit, I need to find Nines and the rest as soon as possible._


	2. Record II: Operation

**Operation Maata Kuusi: Prologue**

* * *

There he is... standing right in front of her, a man that sent shivers up her spine just by looking at him.

Forty-five jumped as the Captain ordered her to follow him

"You do anything a merc would do in this situation, one of your comrades at random will be shot." his gruff voice penetrated clearly through her head, immediately lowering her gun.

The two walked in the main building of the base camp, which was an abandoned hangar re-purposed into a command post. His heavy boots echoed loud with every step in the somewhat noisy building littering with personnel and dolls, carrying equipment and paperwork alike.

"SUOMI!" the Company Commander suddenly cried at random, later being responded by a young girl's voice

"PERKELE!" from one of the many tables scattered along the sides of the hangar, a young blonde girl dressed in two layers of coats, one being a light blue double breasted and a longer white coat reminiscent to that used by the Finns in the Winter War

_"She must be the Finnish submachine gun, KP/-31" _UMP thought to herself

"Yes Commander, anything you need?"

"Come with me, I'm gonna need some helping hands." the SMG nodded

"Forty-five, you're gonna be seeing how we do stuff here." the Commander said in a monotonous tone

The duo became a trio as Suomi joined along the Commander towards what seems to be a smaller building outside the hangar

"Are they all assembled?"

"Yes Commander, they came as soon as they can."

The Captain nodded, walking towards the door, he stopped and faced towards the German SMG, "Ahh, I forgot again didn't I?"

both dolls looked at him with confusion

"Viljem, UMP 45 you shall address me as Commander Viljem. No more no less."

The German doll nodded as Viljem opened the door, revealing Tactical Dolls sitting down on their chairs.

All the dolls immediately stood up in attention, saluting the Commander walking inside their briefing room. Viljem saluted back and all the dolls returned back to their seats, turning on the holographic screen on the board, revealing all sorts of plans.

"Alright everyone we're going to go through this again" a large image of a camp appeared in the screen

"Support Echelon consisting of MGs 34, 42, 3, G43 and Mosin will set up a perimeter surrounding the camp with their dummies and suppress and pound the enemy hard with heavy and precise fire." the dolls whose names were called nodded

"Assault Echelon I consisting of Kalashnikov, G3, Skorpion, Sten and MP40 will go through the front gate and immediately clear the buildings."

"Assault Echelon II on the other hand will secure the back of the camp and destroy anything important to the enemy. Anything we can use will be collected."

"Two of our birds will provide assisting fire if anything fucks up. So M60 and 1919, prepare the birds if we need 'em."

_'The dolls in the room looked all extremely pumped up and excited for this mission, But why?' _45 asked herself

"Once we finally take this camp we can finally rest easy for months on end." Viljem took a hearty laugh and brought out a crate from underneath the podium

"Anyone who can bring me the most heads'll get this rewards personally from me." everyone in the room then took their fist to the skies screaming in joy

As the briefing came to a close, the Commander grabbed Forty-five by the arm and introduced her in front of everyone

"Ah, I forgot to tell you all that we have a new member on our lovely base." he paused "This is UMP-45 and she'll be working for us until top brass says so."

* * *

**Hey there fellow readers author here. I am extremely sorry about the slow progress of this story and this small chapter. My school has just begun (It's the start of school in this part of the world) and my time to write has been extremely cut short. Chapter II was going to be published last week but I didn't save my file when a power outage happened here. Part II for this chapter will be posted around the next Saturday (If my school is merciful) but until then, I truly am sorry.**


	3. Record III: Integration

**Operation Maata Kuusi**

Dawn came and shone her light on the active and bustling base. Men and dolls moving equipment left to right, and helicopters coming in and out of the mountainside. The coming operation got everyone riled up.

UMP-45 walked around the base confused, where was she assigned? Is she going to be a part of this operation? And most importantly, where was the Commander? Amongst the loud and bustling compound, she looked like a child who lost sight of her parents.

A hand touched her shoulders and she immediately circled the person with her gun up against his head. "My, my... this isn't a POW camp '45. We're all friends here... At least, that's what I say." his voice pierced through UMP-45 like an icepick, she swiftly lowered her weapon upon hearing his voice.

Viljem shifted 45's small physique towards a helicopter filled with various dolls "That's your ride." he playfully slapped the sub-machine gun's shoulder and UMP-45 immediately headed towards the helicopter like her life depended on it. She didn't know why but she just has an impulse to follow the commander's orders without hesitation. UMP-45 was already becoming scared of the commander of this base.

As she neared the helicopter, UMP-45 identified her squadmates for this operation, one of which was an old inter-war Finnish submachine gun quietly sitting on the floor of the heli, other dolls include SR-3MP and K11 talking to each other

"Ah UMP-45 right? great timing! We're about to take off." SR-3MP motioned her to take a seat

"We still have one more to wait- oh there he is!"

"He?" the German submachine gun asked

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a man in an old Finnish uniform with what seems to be a Valmet rifle slung over his shoulders. It was _him._

"Yo Commander you're just in time!" the Russian submachine gun gleefully stated

Viljem gave a hearty chuckle and got inside the helicopter, UMP-45 staring at him with great confusion.

"You have a question you can direct it to me." the Commander coldly stated

45 stuttered somewhat, which was unusual for her to do "A-Aren't commanders supposed to be in the rear?"

* * *

The entire helicopter was silent, save for the whirring of the helicopter blades. The pilot's silent chuckle soon turned into a snicker then a full-blown laugh followed by the rest of the dolls. UMP-45 felt like an idiot for asking that reasonable question.

"Ha... You... You're the new doll right?" the pilot asked "Listen here, in Company 203, we have a long history of crazed loons running around with guns. Commander Viljem is no exception."

_What!? _UMP-45's head tried to comprehend what the pilot said _So does that mean he's boots on the ground? Or just itching for a fight? _She didn't get this commander at all.

"Alright, alright. Kliment, can we go now? 42 and 34 might be out of ammo soon." he asked the pilot which replied with a nod, and the helicopter parted from the ground and steadily rose into the air.

The single helicopter was soon followed by more helicopters behind them, it almost felt like a Vietnam operation. Minutes later, the sound of gunfire grew louder and louder as a large smoking compound came into view.

Dummies of MG34 and 42 manning tripods of their machineguns burning their ammunition at an outstanding rate can be seen below and sniper dolls picking off S.F. dolls stupid enough to poke their heads out. Personnel inside the compound scattered at the sight of the helicopters above them, S.F. Dolls trying to man defensive positions and some are scurrying inside the compound buildings.

3 Helicopters circled the large compound like crows would to a dead body. One by one they would land, and one by one T-Dolls exited them, rushing towards the compound walls accompanied by the supporting machinegun fire. The command helicopter was the last to touch down, and the dolls exited and sprinted towards the compound's back door. UMP-45 exited the vehicle followed by the commander.

"Wait, I thought you'd only lead us from the heli?" UMP-45 questioned Viljem "That's why I have this gun right here." the commander waved his RK-95 in front of 45's face "It's called leading by example missy plus I can monitor my dolls more closely" he paused "Not like those other Commanders, like that new guy from S09. psh. Lucky bastard" he scoffed.

The two continued and caught up with the rest of the echelon. There, the dolls were lined up in a small ditch where Suomi was firing off a burst from her submachine gun.

45 and Viljem jumped into the ditch "Alrighty, what's going on and why isn't the back gate opened yet?"

"Sangvis' not putting up a fight and they're trying to escape. Turns out this is their only exit." K11 groaned "What about the other Assault Echelon?" he asked

"AE I's having a bad time busting through the main gate, should we radio in 1919 and 60?" suggested the Russian SMG

Viljem nodded to Shrimps suggestion "Yeah you're right, we can at least disperse the ones trying to escape here." the commander took out his radio from the back of his pants, signaling the two orbiting helicopters to do their job. The birds closed in and circled the compound, a loud and hearty laugh came through one of the helicopters before they unleashed hell "THEY DON'T CALL ME THE PIG FOR NOTHING!"

The 7.62 mm rounds were spat out at a rate of 650 rounds per minute, not as impressive as the Maschinengewehr sisters but for a helicopter full of them? It worked just as enough. Dirt kicked up and cement chipped out as M1919 and M60 tore through the compound indiscriminately, sending the bunched up Sangvis dolls at the rear scattering and the defenses at the front shattered.

"WHOOO HOOOOO, I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN SINCE THEY USED ME IN VIETNAM!" the pig screamed

"Stop using the open comms just to kill everyone's ears 60" scolded MP40

The back and front gates were cleared and the Assault Echelons rushed in guns blazing. The Support echelons, on the other hand, watched the perimeter and looked out for any possible reinforcements the compound might have called. Inside, sporadic firefights broke out along with more gunfire from the orbiting helicopters. The compound was filled to the brim with bullet holes and shell casings, the stench of gunpowder filled the air yet these dolls continued on. UMP-45 has never seen such chaos in such a small amount of time, 45 fired left and right and any Sangvis dolls she sees and quickly hid behind a metal crate, reloading her weapon.

_What in god's name is this? _ She sighed, popped out of cover and started shooting again _This isn't like other operations I've been in. What kind of hell did I deserve this? Oh wait, I'm a 404 doll of course._

"This is your first operations of this kind right?" UMP-45 looked beside her and found SR-3MP reloading her gun, she didn't notice the Russian but she was glad it wasn't a Sangvis.

"I know because I've had that same face before. Trust me, it's gonna get a lot more interesting from here on out comrade." a smug smirk grew on Shrimp's face.

* * *

**I am very sorry for this lack of activity for this what, 2-3 weeks? I've just finished my exams and our school's festival is nearing so I don't have much time. Don't worry, a new chapter will be up by the start of September if god wills it. Heh.**


	4. Scratch IA: Drunk Teaser

**Company 0372**

**Area G05**

"...Commander, ugh... please... wait up!"

"Move faster we don't have enough time before she-"

A doll walked out from a room, walking all dizzy and fuzzy carrying with her a bottle of wine

"...Stupid Commander... w-why didn't you come a-and... party?" the doll shambled over to the two, face all red from the alcohol

"416, kindly escort Walther back to the dorms if you please. I need to talk with a Springfield."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**A small teaser for a hecc ass long chapter I'm putting out soon. Thanks for your patience**_


End file.
